Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Redux
by Jaq O Diamonds
Summary: Meet Mordred Tobias Weasley, the adopted son of Arthur and Molly, and watch as he learns secrets of his past, present, and future. Now, what is wrong with that Dahlia girl? Book One of the Redux series.


Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone Redux

By Jaq O Diamonds

!DISCLAIMER!

I own only my OC.

Prelude-

Birth of a Prodigy

"Headmaster? Are you sure about this?" a giant of a man asks an elderly one in robes, the pair standing outside of a house in East Devon, just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole, late at night.

"Yes, I am quite certain, Hagrid. Now, please be quiet. We wouldn't wish to wake up the little one, would we?" The old man asks in amusement.

"No, of course not, Professor Dumbledore. Sorry. I just feel bad about loading them with another kid, with how big their family is and things. It's not summat I'd appreciate in their position."

"Trust me, Hagrid. I know this may seem like a burden right now, but the child will need someone to care for him, and the Weasley's are among the most loving and compassionate families I know. This will work out, I promise you. If you're worried about them being able to afford another mouth to feed, I can ease your concerns. I'm going to provide the financial amenities. They won't want for food, or clothing, or anything else. . Now, let's go talk to Arthur and Molly about this." Dumbledore says, knocking on the door.

Eleven years have passed since that fateful night, and the infant has grown into a well-loved, if slightly unsure, child. He feels something strange about him, something that worries him. But at the moment, he is dreaming.

"Mordred Tobias Weasley! Ronald Bilius Weasley! Wake up this instant!" a woman's voice shouts, waking up one messy black-haired boy from his restless slumber.

"Alright, mum! I'm up! Let me wake up Ron and get dressed!" the boy calls out in reply, pulling a trumpet from under his bed.

"Thank you, dear!" she replies back.

All of a sudden, Mordred blows a discordant tune into his brother's ear.

"Ah! Where's the fire! Whozzat! Wha- Mord! How many times do I have to tell you to stop that?! Bloody hell, mate!"

"Hey, it was either that or mum comes up here, considering how deep a sleeper you are. Now let's get dressed, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Thanks, Mord."

"He's up, Mum!"

"Thank you dear!" she replies.

"No worries! I'll be down in a few!" he shouts back, getting dressed.

After a few minutes, the family is standing in the middle of King's Cross Station, during rush hour.

"Now, don't worry, dears. I know that you are nervous, but you shouldn't be. Just be yourselves, and have fun. And Ronald, if I hear you stepped one toe out of line, so help me, I will bring you right back home and break your wand! And Mordred, dear? Be a good boy." Mrs. Weasley says, her sweet voice causing Mordred to stiffen, knowing that her using that tone on him was never a good sign.

"Of course, mum. Love you, both. And Ginny, be a good girl, okay? Take care of mum, for us, understand?"

"Yes, Mord. I'm gonna miss you both." The ten year old replies with a smile, the two boys giving her a hug.

All of a sudden, a black-haired boy with broken glasses comes up to the group, having seen the older boys go through the wall.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am. I uh-…"

"Let me guess, dear. First year?" she asks, getting a nod. "Well, all you got to do is go straight through the wall, and you'll be there. If you're nervous, it's best to go into a brisk sprint. Mordred, show him."

"Of course, mum. Watch me, mate! See you on the other side!" he answers, rushing through the wall and ending up on the platform. He then gets out of the way, allowing the black-haired boy to pass through.

"Come on, mate. Let's get you situated, then." He says casually, pushing his cart to the train.

"Thanks, um, Mordred, was it?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Harry."

"Nice to meet you, Harry. I'll find us all a spot to sit. But first I gotta get my wand out as well as my cleaning kit and familiar. She doesn't like to be left alone." He says, pulling out a blackthorn shillelagh and a caged raven, as well as a small case.

"Wait, that's your wand?"

"Yeah .Custom made blackthorn wood from a trip to the black forest with my dad on a take your son to work day event, and a Thunderbird tail feather, from this time I came across one near my home that must have gotten lost, or something. It just came up to me and let me take a couple of feathers. Very awe-inspiring. Especially considering how huge the bird is, you know? The one I saw was very young, and it was still about as big as a train car. Anyways, enough of that. See you in a few."

"Yeah, sure. Thank you for the help."

"Don't mention it, mate." He replies cheerily, entering the train car. A few minutes later, he leans out of a window, calling for Harry.

A few minutes later, Harry and Mordred are sitting in a train car, with the brunette polishing his shillelagh with a cloth and polishing oil.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, do you live with abusive relatives?" Mordred inquires, a surprised look on Harry's face. "I'll take that as a yes. I guessed because those glasses look old, at least two or three years, and they're broken, so either you live with poor people, or you family doesn't care that you have broken glasses, and considering the quality of your items, you don't seem to be poor. Therefore, there has to be some form of neglect going on. Sorry, I had to ask. Sometimes I don't really know when to let things go."

"It's ok. Yeah, it's true. My aunt and uncle act like I'm less than dirt, at best. Anyways, let's get onto better topics."

"Oh, sure. Sorry. Anyways, um. Ah, a change of subject. Come in Ron!"

"Thanks, mate. You know, you could have told me you already found a place."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on and sit down here. Ron, this is Harry. Harry, this is Ron, my brother."

"Thanks. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter." Harry replies, a shocked look on Ron's face, while Mordred laughs a bit.

"I bloody knew it! Hah! What are the odds? Seriously, out of all people to meet on the train to Hogwarts, I met Harry fuckin' Potter!" he continues, slapping his knee.

"Um, does that mean that you have the… you know, the scar?" Ron asks nervously.

"Oh, yeah." Harry replies, lifting up his bangs.

"Bloody hell."

"Anyways, looks like we have some guests. Who's this little tapeworm and his gorilla cronies?"

"Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Oh, Mordred, and this is my brother Ron. Now please go away. The stench of sewage is kinda getting to me… or is that my bird? Macha! Where are you?!" he calls, the three bullies looking at him nonplussed before shaking their heads and leaving.

"What was all that about?" Harry asks Ron.

"Oh, Mordred has a technique for getting rid of bullies. First insult them, then act crazy, so they don't know what to do. So far it's worked 85% of the time."

"Really?" Harry asks skeptically.

"Yeah. Hello, there. Can we help you?" Mordred asks a pudgy boy who is kind of uncomfortably standing there, like he doesn't like to be around new people.

"Um, yes. Have you seen a toad nearby? Trevor seems to get lost all the time."

"No, sorry." Ron says apologetically.

"I think I heard something a few minutes ago that might have been him. Sorry for not being more helpful." Mordred offers.

"Oh. Thanks. Have a good one, mates." The boy mumbles sullenly, leaving.

A few minutes after the boy is gone, the trio hears an elderly voice going down the aisles selling snacks.

"Oh, sure can we have some of everything?" Harry asks, pulling out some coins.

"Of course, dearies. Here you all go."

A few moments later, Ron starts bragging about how his and Mordred's older brothers taught him a spell, when a girl with mousy brownish hair comes in.

"Have you seen a toad around? A boy lost it." She asks, before noticing Ron with his wand out.

"No, we already spoke to him about it. Hi, by the way. The name's Mordred Tobias Weasley, by the by. What's yours?" He says, smiling.

"Oh, Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you. And you must be Harry Potter. I've read all about you in all the books. And who is this?"

"Ron Weasley." The redhead says with his mouth full.

"A pleasure. I see that you're doing magic, by the way. Come on, let's see it."

"Prepare to be disappointed, Hermione. Our elder brothers taught him this, and knowing them this is as likely to turn us into cucumbers as work properly, if at all."

"Thanks for the warning, Mordred." She replies.

"Please, call me Mord. Much more casual." He replies, while Ron proceeds to try his hand at magic, to no result.

"What did I tell you? You seem like you know a lot, though. Why don't you show us what you know?" he says, turning to Hermione.

"Certainly. Ahem. Occulus Reparo." She says, pointing at Harry's glasses, fixing them instantly.

"Impressive. How about I show you something cool? Nigellus Thornberrius!" Mordred says, spinning his shillelagh before pointing at the center of the room, causing his face to transform into that of a certain fictional animated wildlife biologist with a huge nose. "Smashing! Simply marvelous to meet you all. This is quite the trip, if I say so, myself. Hnrang…" he says, causing the others to burst into laughter, with Ron laughing the hardest.

"Wait, do the green one! They'll love it!" Ron manages to say, coughing from having inhaled some of his chocolates.

"Simply smashing, Ronald… Fredburgerium!" He says, switching into a green elephant demon. "Hi, my name is, uh, Fredfredburger! Yes! I like nachos, and I can spell my name, uh, really well! Would you like to see?"

"Sure, mate." Ron says.

"Alright, here we go! F… R… E… D….. F… R….. E…. D… B… U… R….. G…. E, R. Fredfredburger! Yes!" he says, dragging out each letter a painful amount of time. Hermoine is laughing profusely, not noticing him switch back to his normal face. "Okay, Hermoine. Calm down. You're kind of scaring people at this point."

"How do you know these characters? You're not muggle-born, are you?" she asks, catching her breath.

"No, but our dad is obsessed with Muggle culture, so he has us watch their shows alongside Wizarding ones. He's kind of… strange, to most wizards and witches, considering the attitude towards Muggles that most of the Magical community has. But that's our dad for you. Gotta love him." Mordred explains, a small smile on his face.

A couple of hours later, the door slides open, to which Mordred and the others turn to the noise, the raven-haired youth holding a rag to his head.

"Bloody hell, Mord, what's goin' on here? We leave you for awhile, and this is what we come to? You with a gash on your forehead? What happened?" one of the twins asks, the duo checking on their brothers.

"Nothing. You two ok, Fred?"

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" he replies earnestly.

"No, you're not. And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you how I know. That would take all the fun out of it. Besides, you'd probably want to figure it out on your own, right?"

"Yeah, you're right about that, little brother. But you didn't answer our question. What happened?"

"If you must know, I accidently slipped on some liquefied candy from some spells we were showcasing, and fell, so naturally I grabbed the nearest thing to stop myself from hitting the floor, which somehow ended up being this girl's skirt. Long story short, it did nothing to save me, the girl got pissed, and hit me in the head with a particularly sharp book spine. I apologized, but she left in a huff. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Why were you showing off?"

"No real reason. The others seemed anxious, so I wanted to liven up the party."

"That's just like you, Mord. Always thinking of others."

"Yes, I know, George. By the way, can we talk in private? I have to ask you both something important. It's been bothering me for a while now, and you two are the only ones who would know that wouldn't lie to me or tell mum."

"Of course, little brother. What is it?" Fred asks, Mordred stepping out of the cabin and shutting the door.

"Am I adopted? No jokes, please. I need to know." He asks bluntly, uncomfortable looks appearing on the twins' faces.

"Yes, Mord. Unfortunately you are. But that doesn't make you any less our family. We all love you, and nothing can change that." George says after a moment.

"I knew it. After all, everyone in the family has red hair, except me. And to be honest, I always had a feeling that I was… different from everybody else. This explains a lot, but I still have questions that need answering. Maybe I can find some answers here…."

"What makes you say that?"

"A hunch. Anyways, we're almost there, as I'm certain you already know. I'm going to tell the others. Thanks, mates. Thanks for telling me the truth."

"Think nothing of it, Mord. It's what big brothers are for, after all."

Eventually, the first-years are standing inside Hogwarts, with an older woman with a stern-looking face in front of them."When we call your names, you will each step up and put on the Sorting Hat to be put into your new house. Now pay attention, because the House you are sorted into will be your family while you are here. Points will be given to your Hose for accomplishments, and deducted from it for bad behavior. At the end of the year, the points for each House will be counted, and the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup. Now, first is Abbott, Hannah!" she says, all of the children having gathered in the Great Hall. A blonde girl hesitantly steps up to the chair next to the woman, who then puts the hat on the girl's head, which after a moment shouts "Hufflepuff!" to which she then goes to the indicated table and joins her fellow housemates. The sorting continues as normal, until Harry Potter is called, causing the rest of the students to whisper and mutter amongst each other, his name being repeated constantly. After a while, the hat eventually places him in Gryffindor, the entire house cheering and applauding. Eventually it gets to Mordred, and he steps forward, putting the hat on.

 _"Ah, now this is interesting. You are almost as difficult to sort as Potter is… Where should I put you? You're quite smart, and extremely loyal… Brave? I don't know, for certain, but I feel that you could be, given the proper motivation… But as for ambition… You have plenty to spare… It could be said that your destiny is to be with the serpent."_ The Sorting Hat whispers to him.

"Oi, you better not put me into Slytherin. You do that and there won't be any pieces of you left to sort people. If anything, I want to be with my brothers. I know I'm different. I know there's something inside me that is wanting out, that wants to hurt people. But I would die before I do anything like that, especially to my family. I don't care what fucking destiny I have, I am not going to go with Slytherin."

 _"Are you certain? You could be among the greatest wizards to ever live. Your blood practically screams snake. You certainly have the aptitude for it. But if you are sure, I suppose it's_ Gryffindor!"The hat shouts, getting applause from the aforementioned house. He then heads to the nearest empty seat, next to a purple-haired girl with glasses.

"Hey, you don't mind me sitting here, do you?" he asks politely.

"N-no, not at all. Please do." She replies timidly.

"The name's Mordred, by the way. Mordred Weasley. You can call me Mord, though. What's yours?"

"D-Dahlia Everdean. N-nice to make your acquaintance. M-my mother told me about your family. S-she said that the Weasley's are all red-haired, and p-prone to mischief. Sorry, M-Mordred."

"Oh, n need to apologize. Yeah, my family's like that, especially the twins. But we aren't jerks, to be honest. As for red hair, well, I'm adopted. No idea where I came from. Me parents don't know that I know. Anyways, enough about me. What's your story?"

"N-nothing to speak of. I c-come from a line of Witches and Wizards b-based out of Cornwall."

"Oh, well that's ok. Seems you have a chance to make your own story, now. Might as well make good use of it."


End file.
